RPG DOGE TIME (Free to Edit)
Okay so here is roleplay.Here we can edit it's look very similiar to making story so.begin k. NOTE: DON'T TAKE THIS AS CANON. THE PERSONALITIES MAY BE DIFFERENT HERE. Roleplay Doge: Cate? Cate: WAT? Doge: Umm well. Cate: GO AWAY Doge: I want to ask Cate: NOOOW Doge: Can't you just Cate: That's it Doge! I'm breaking up with you! Photo Negative Mickey:You Just Ducked Up Man Doge:SHUT UP! Cate:Yourself! *Doge Punch Cates then cates Faints* Photo Negative Mickey:DUDE WHAT YOU DUCKING DONE!!! Doge:S-sorry cate? Sanic:She's dead idiot by You Youtube Logo:Yeah Thomas the dank engine: I just rekt khan academy wanna go smoke weed MLG freddy fazbear: dont mind him Doge: I would like to smoke weed just to feel better about what I did to cate Thomas the dank engine: ALL ABOARD THE Xx_420SW4NKENGINE_xX *Doge, MLG freddy fazbear, sanic, and cate's dead body board thomas* MLG freddy fazbear: the reason why we took you to smoke weed with us is because the educational websites are destroying our portion of the internet and we need you to help us! Doge: yes i would be glad to help because i saw them attacking my car MLG freddy: btw in about 420 miles we will reach our supreme leader robloxian doge. Doge: Wait i heard of that guy he is a roblox user named longtnguyen *everyone on the train smokes weed* *the train stops and MLG flowey, roblox noob, and alot of doges board thomas* Thomas: ALL ABOARD THE Xx_420SW4NKENGINE_xX MLG freddy: this is the rest of our team *high from weed* Doge: HEY MY FAMILY! Thomas: hello mlg people we have arrived at robloxian doge's mansion at roblox.com meanwhile at khanacademy.com Khan Academy: THAT censor ENGINE HAS GOTTEN ON MY NERVES FOR THE LAST TIME! Oh noes the error buddy: Sir, I have bad news. Thomas the Dank engine recruited the final doge needed to complete the doge team. Khan Academy: looks like i have no choice. I need to recruit learning.com and reflex math to stop the doge. Oh noes the error buddy: But the analysis on doge says that he has the power of pure MLGness like robloxian doge. (back at the mlg team) Nuclear doge: can i melt this ugly cate body with my nuclear rods? Thomas: make sure to do it outside so I don't melt too. *nuclear doge melts cate's dead body to dust* Spoderman: greetings fellow squad come into the mansion we have a meeting to do Robloxian doge: greetings my 79 doge brothers plus the mlg squad. Please welcome MLG doge. He was chosen because his power level equals my mlgness and he has been attacked by khan academy. That's why I chose you to come help him. *everyone cheers* Robloxian doge: MLG doge, help yourself to this fine cuisine that we have here. Our master chefs such as Guy Furry and Tubbs made sure there are no cashews, sour cream, or grape juice in here so you will like everything! Robloxian doge: Now for the real meeting. Khan academy and the educational websites have been attacking us and we needed to find another doge as mlg as me to fight them. We are already unstoppable since we recruited people from the most MLG websites such as Wikia, Roblox, Youtube, and many more. We have also defeated the Legion of Annoying Advertisements using our most powerful weapon, the MLG nuke. Markipler has been rescued from our raiding. IXL is the most dangerous of them all. Spoderman: Ok. I think that we should lure them in with sour cream into a hole. Robloxian doge: Great idea, but we did that to one of them, and the others may be suspicious. Spring Doge: We could issue a Mountain dew nuke to kill them. Robloxian doge: Risky, but good. Doge: I have a phone. It has the nuke simulater game. Lets try to see what will happen with the nuke. Smart Doge: They could disable it, nerf it, and make it so it destorys us! Robloxian Doge: Right. We need a new idea. Illuminati doge: I have these 3 slaves as sacrifices. Doge: WHAT ARE THOSE???? Illuminati doge: They are in fact weegee clones. *illuminati doge draws the illuminati symbol in the ground and lights it with his weed* Illuminati doge: Now for the sacrifices. *illuminati doge puts the knocked out sacrifices onto the 3 corners of the triangle* Illuminati doge: Now I need a bag of doritos and a can of mtn dew. *Robloxian doge hands him those items* Illuminati doge: and now i will place these items onto the eye *A flash of green light appears, absorbing the offerings and the sacrifices* *everyone gets illuminati powers* (meanwhile at learning.com) Winston: Did you see that flash of green light piceratops? Piceratops: yeah i did Winston: why are we on learning.com let's fly back to khan academy because i don't wanna get irradiated by that green light. *Winston and Piceratops are flying back to khan academy* Piceratops: remember that body we dumped into shrek's swamp? Piceratops: I think i saw a zombie that looked exactly like it. Winston: Why not check it out? Its just a zombie how would we die from that Piceratops: ok then *winston and piceratops fly down to shreks swamp* Piceratops: nothing here.... A wild zombie doge appeared! Winston: OH NO! KILL IT! Piceratops: It got it! *Piceratops kills zombie doge but is bitten* Piceratops: I win again! Winston: Umm... Piceratops? Piceratops: What? Winston: Look on your arm. Piceratops: AHHHH!!! was poisoned Winston used math facts! was cured of poison but lost 10 hp due to how dangerous math facts are to digital characters (back at the doge mansion) Nuclear Doge: DANG IT! Brick Doge: What's up? Nuclear doge: THAT censor DINOSAUR DESTROYED MY SPY! Brick Doge: Those guys are about to get raided along with those brainless learning.com, edmodo, IXL, Reflex- Nuclear doge: yeah yeah i get the point *Nuclear doge's computer is showing a dead zombie doge and a flying piceratops with winston riding him* MLG flowey: Howdy! You seem to be having problems with keeping your drones alive! Try this all new flowey juice, which heals you or your allies to maximum health when fighting! Nuclear Doge: This might be helpful for the raid on khan academy. Doge obtained 5 flowey juices John cena: AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA *extremely loud john cena music plays while everyone does the worm* in another room..... MLG freddy fazbear: Here's the plan for kidnapping Purple Pi. Explosive doge will burst down the door, then I will jumpscare Purple Pi half to death. Once he faints, the dogecopter will fly in and waffle doge will take the unconscious Purple Pi into the dogecopter. Once everyone is in the Dogecopter will fly away. If there is any emergency such as other khan academy avatars attacking us then we have MLG snipers. Sound clear? All: yes sir MLG freddy fazbear: TO THE DOGECOPTER! after a while of flying.... Purple Pi: sure hope those kids are doing their math or else i will RAGE! *explosion* Purple Pi: what was that? MLG freddy fazbear: SKREEEEE Purple Pi: OH DEAR WINSTON *fainted* Waffle doge: I got him! *Purple Pi is taken onto the dogecopter* Explosive doge: BOMBS BOMBS BOMBS BOMBS *everyone boards the dogecopter* Explosive doge: HAHA WE DID IT! *smokes weed* Waffle doge: Look what i found in his pocket! doge obtained a black hole badge and 100 dogecoin MLG Freddy Fazbear: careful with that thing m90 you can summon black holes but it is only 1 time use so use it wisely! *the dogecopter returns and purple pi is being hauled to the prison* Robloxian Doge: Great job waffle doge on getting the black hole badge! I just need 4 more of those and then i can craft the armageddon badge. Robloxian Doge: The armageddon badge can make apocalypses happen and it is 1 time use. So when I craft it, I will use it on IXL. Robloxian Doge: Black hole badges are very dangerous for digital creatures like us to use. We must store it in the Doge Vault. *the black hole badge is stored in the Doge Vault* (at learning.com) Donald Trump: I created this digital person to help me destroy roblox.com! His name is Mayor Simmons. (if you have a learning.com account you might know of him) Now to wake him up! *electricity flashes as mayor simmons awakens* Mayor Simmons: wha- What happened? Donald Trump: Listen up my creation, I will pay you a small loan of a million dollars if you do my work for me while i go destroy roblox. Mayor Simmons: A MILLION DOLLARS? I'm in! Donald trump: Great! *flies away with a jetpack* *donald trump flies to reflexmath.com to pay his allies with a small loan of a million dollars* Crabby: UGH WHEN AM I GETTING PAYED Coach Penny: I know right we have been teaching kids math for the last 7 hours now WHERE IS MY MONEY Donald Trump: Here's your small loan of a million dollars! *everyone gets their money* All of reflex math: YAY! *Donald trump flies away* (at the prison where purple pi is held) Purple Pi: ugh.... what is this place? *pizza doge and waffle doge are guarding PP's cell* Purple Pi: I gotta get out of here somehow. Pi used explosive pi Pizza Doge: Stop right where you are or prepare to GET NOSCOPED! Doge used 360 noscope damage to purple pi doge used blueberry waffles purple pi Pi used divide by pi damage dealed to both doges Doge used pepperoni damage to purple pi doge used magical waffles doge healed to max health Pi used MATH POWER doge couldn't handle the math and died Waffle doge: NO! YOU CAN'T DIE NOW! Waffle doge: RAGE MODE ACTIVATE doge transformed to rage mode doge used 360 noscope damage to Purple Pi Pi used Salman Khan Khan's ugliness paralyzed Waffle Doge Pi escaped the prison Ice Doge: sure is loud in the prison. Nuclear doge: I think that's just a weegee clone raging at his cellmates. *Purple Pi freed 2 malleo clones and then took them to the meeting room* Everyone: GASP! PURPLE PI ESCAPED! Pi, Malleo clone 1, and Malleo clone 2challenge Waffle Doge, Nuclear Doge, and Orange Doge to a fight! clone 1 used fire flower! damage and burn effect to nuclear doge Doge used rage claw! damage to Malleo clone 2 clone 2 flinched! doge was burned! -5 damage doge is glowing brighter than usual.... doge used acid! clone 1 was poisoned Pi used khan academy leaves! damage to Nuclear Doge and Waffle Doge poison damage to Malleo Clone 1 Doge used rotten carrots damage to purple pi poison damage to Malleo clone 1 clone 1 used malleo stare Doge became a malleo clone! doge used DOGE BASH clone 1 was knocked out Clone Orange Doge used malleo fireballs fireballs caused nuclear doge to evolve into meltdown doge doge used Doge nukes damage to purple pi Purple Pi: GLORY TO KHAN ACADEMY Purple Pi: I already killed Pizza Doge, so you better watch your furry behinds! Meltdown Doge: You haven't seen the power of the DOGENOBYL yet Pi used math facts Doge and Waffle doge were reduced to 1 HP and Orange doge died Meltdown Doge: It's showtime Doge used DOGENOBYL Pi melted to the ground and Malleo clone 2 flew out the window Doge was mutated to Nuclear Waffle Doge Robloxian Doge: Now that's what i call true doge power! Meltdown Doge: GET REKT YOU LITTLE ABOMINATION OF A KHAN ACADEMY AVATAR *all the other doges were in another room when dogenobyl happened so they weren't irradiated* R.I.P Pizza Doge, Orange Doge, Purple Pi, and Malleo Clone 1. (at the khan academy hideout) Piceratops: oh noes..... Aqualine: What's wrong honey? Piceratops: Purple Pi just died from Dogenobyl. Aqualine, Leafers, Duskpin, Primosaur, and Starky: WHAAAAAAAA? 0_0 Piceratops: yeah you heard that right Starky: I WILL KILL THOSE PEOPLE WHO KIDNAPPED HIM QIJDIJIWJJNFJJA Aqualine: Calm down starky I'm sure we can revive him because I have a life giving amulet. Piceratops: Why wait? Let's go raid the doge mansion! I have a tracking chip onto Purple Pi so that we know where he is. All: YEAH! Category:Roleplay Category:Random